Fallen Reimagined
by EmLouise93
Summary: "No!" I wake up, sitting straight up in my bed, gasping for breath. This was the third dream of him I had had this week. Not that that's shocking. I have dreamed of Daniel at least once a week since I was old enough to know what a dream was. What's more shocking is that it's only been in the past two years that I have learned everything I have dreamed of him was real.Rate k for now
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I do not Own Anything. all rights belong to lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have I did take from the book but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and her world she created. No copy right intended Never going to be published.

**Epilogue:**

Before there was light, there were angels. One moment, darkness, the next, heaven was bright with glorious beings. It was perfect. It did not last. Lucifer revolted against God. A line was drawn in paradise. A war began. Every angel was forced to choose between the holiness of heaven or the chaos that roiled outside. One angel refused, believing the only thing worth fighting for was a force we now call love. Cast out of heaven, this angel did not fall alone. Every angel who had yet to choose fell in a flash of almighty fury. These are the Fallen. Exiled from heaven, they wander the Earth banished until the rebel angel abandons love and takes a side. That was then. This is now.

**Chapter 1:**

"No!" I wake up, sitting straight up in my bed, gasping for breath. This was the third dream of him I had had this week. Not that that's shocking. I have dreamed of Daniel at least once a week since I was old enough to know what a dream was. What's more shocking is that it's only been in the past two years that I have learned everything I have dreamed of him was real. My name is Lucinda, but I go by Luce. I'm in love with a boy named Daniel. The problem is, I have never met him. At least not in this life.

We have fallen in love and then lost each other over and over again for thousands of years. We were cursed by God because we did not choose a side between heaven and hell when the fall of Lucifer happened. We were angels cursed, cast out of heaven, Nephilim, forced to walk the earth among humans. But my curse is a little different. I became human and lost my memory. Every 18 years, I find and fall in love with Daniel only to die when I realize I'm in love with him. Daniel is an angel living among man. His curse is that he never dies and never forgets. He has tried to stay away from me or to not seek me out, but fate always pulls us together. Normally, I have no knowledge of any of this. Normally, I am just a clueless human who falls in love with the wrong boy and then dies tragically. But not this time. This time I have started to remember.

The first dream I had where I realized something was off, was when I was thirteen. I had dreamed of a boy with blond hair siting with me on a street corner in Paris having a pastry. I remember laughing at something he had said, and it smelling like fresh lavender from the flower shop around the corner. I also remembered the owner of the flower shop was kind to his dog, but cruel to his wife. When I awakened, I thought it was weird that I knew those details. Especially since I had neither been to Paris, nor had ever heard of that pastry shop. That was when I started the journal. Every-time I had a new dream I would write down what happened, and the date that I somehow knew it took place on. So far, the furthest date back I have, is 800 B.C. Which brings me back to the dream I had tonight.

Helston, England: September 1854

It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep, I saw the light on in Daniel's bedroom from under the doorjamb. I crept down the hall and noticed the trunks that where sitting outside of his room. I slowly opened the door and saw him with his back to me. He was sitting by the window with a sketch book in his hand, drawing something on the yellowing pages. He stood abruptly when he heard me. His sketch book fell to the cushion of his chair.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled seaming angry at my presence. "I-I couldn't sleep," I stammered walking towards him and the fire place. "I saw the light on in your room and then...your trunks outside the door. Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to tell you" he trailed off. I looked toward the chair and saw the picture he was drawing.

"You were drawing me?" I asked him, as he turned back towards the sketch book. I could not believe he was drawing me. I didn't believe he felt for me the way I felt for him.

"Warm milk with a spoonful of treacle" he said knocking me out of my thoughts. "It helps you sleep." I was shocked. "How did you know? That's exactly what my mother used to-"

"I know," he said as he turned back towards me.

"Answer me," I whispered. "Are you leaving?"

I wanted to say, "Are you leaving _me_?" But that would be too forward.

"Yes." He said, simply.

"Then take me with you," I blurted without thinking, gasping at my own realization.

"No," he whispered "I sail tomorrow. If you care for me at all, you won't say another word."

"If I care for you," I whispered to myself. I looked up at him "I-I love-"

"Don't!" He cut me off.

"I have to say it. I-I love you, I'm quite sure, and if you leave-"

He interrupted "If I leave, I save your life." He spoke to me as if wanting me to remember something. "Some things are more important than love. You won't understand, but you have to trust me." I was livid. "You mean to say there are things more important than this?" I reached for his hands and drew them over my heart. My heart was racing, and I was feeling warm and light headed.

"I'm having the strangest feeling," This moment was all to familiar to me. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been right here before..." Daniel looked up to the ceiling and shivered as if he saw something. He pulled me to him then, and we held each other for what felt like forever before he finally kissed me. I comfortably melted into him, and I knew this was exactly where I wanted to be. This was where I belonged.

I pressed myself tighter against him, tracing his tongue with mine. This burning between us was brighter, hotter more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. He was looking around the room as if something were coming.

"No!" Daniel screams, and the next thing I feel is excruciating pain, followed by a heavy descent into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I do not Own Anything. all rights belong to lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have I did take from the book but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and her world she created. No copy right intended Never going to be published.

**Chapter 2:**

Today I move to my new home, Sword and Cross Boarding School. What they don't tell the mass public is that it is a school for troubled teens. I have been sent here for my senior year by my parents (and a court mandate) as part of the 'getting my life together plan' after what my parents call the 'incident'. I may or may not have been the reason a cabin at a party caught on fire and accidentally killed a boy. I can't help that these black cloud-like things keep floating around me, and every time I get close to someone, something bad happens. So here I am, getting yelled at by a school attendant about meds, beds, and reds. Whatever those are.

"Remember the basics and no one gets hurt."

I slipped in behind the rest of the group as we filed through the lobby.

"Which one of you is Lucinda Price?"

"That would be me." I say, raising my hand.

"It looks like we have some last minute paper work that needs to be filled out before we show you to your room. Just go to the front office and they will have the papers for you." The attendant points to the second set of double doors.

"Ok thanks, but I'm sorry, what are reds?"

"Cameras! We have them everywhere to monitor everyone and everything. Keep that in mind before you try anything silly. Off you go!"

I walk towards the double doors and push my way through. The minute I stepped into the room I stopped in my tracks. Standing before me with a lollypop hanging out of his mouth, leaning against the counter, flirting with the girl behind the desk was Cam. The bane of my "dream" existents. Every time I find Daniel, Cam isn't far behind, always trying to weave his way between us. I'm standing there in the door way staring at him, mentally freaking out.

Its finally happening. If Cam is here, that means Daniel is too. I'm actually going to meet him; I'm going to meet the boy that's been haunting my dreams. I try to school my features so that I wouldn't give myself away.

The last thing I want is Cam knowing that I know what he is.

I walk up to the desk and tell the receptionist my name, and that I have paper work I need to fill out. I see Cam's head shoot up from the corner of my eye. I try to ignore him as the lady hands me the papers I need to sign. Once finished I hand them back and she hands me my class schedule and room assignments. I turn to leave when Cam speaks to me.

"Lucinda? you must be the new girl?"

"Well I'm new and a girl... so yeah I guess that makes me the new girl...and you are?"

"I'm Cam…" He looks me up and Down. "If you ever need any help... you know, finding your way around, come look me up." "Yeah, no thank you." I whispered under my breath as I turn my back and walk out of the room.

"This is going to be interesting," I mutter to myself as I look at my schedule and head towards the stairs to find my dorm number.

I look up at the winding staircase and see two students standing on the balcony of the second foor. They were looking down at me as if they knew something I didn't. They look at each other, shake their heads, and walk down the stairs towards me.

"Cam" The girl says as he walks past me.

"Arriane," he says as he gives her a wink and heads up the stairs. Arriane turns back to me and tells me she is supposed to show me around.

"This is Roland, he's in our afternoon block class." She points a finger at the guy standing next to her.

"Ok, spill it... what'd ya do to get in here?" Her tone was playful, but the question made me antsy. I could feel the blood thrumming through my temples and a headache start to come on. I tried not to think about what happened that night, like really think about it. About how Trevor died, and the dark shadows that where always lurking around waiting to cause destruction. When I told my family about them, when I was little, my parents called them 'Visions'. They would look at me like I was going crazy; Like something was wrong with me. They forced me to see a therapist. Twice a month I had to go see Dr. Sanford. He prescribed me medication, but I was able to stop taking it after I pretended to no longer see the shadows. Unfortunately, I still had no control over when the black cloud-like things appeared.

I sunk down to sit on the step of the stairs trying to clear my head. There was no way I could tell them about what happened that night. Instead I just stared up at Arriane, trying to figure out what to say, but she beat me to it.

"Do my hair like yours," she blurted.

"what?"

"Your hair is beautiful."

My hair was in long, thick waves that hung half way down my back, and so black it was almost blue. I never had any idea as to what to do with my hair, so it was either in a messy bun, or loosely hanging down my back.

"I wouldn't even know how to help you with your hair, I don't do anything to mine but put it in a bun after its dry." I stand up and we start walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"You're lucky, I would kill to have hair like yours, all long and thick with natural beach waves to boot. But what's a girl to do? Come on let me show you around." As we reach the second floor, Arriane points to a section of building across the atrium.

"That section over there is Augustine. Its where we have our so-called Social events on Wednesday nights. And all of our classes," she said pointing to a yellow colored section of brick two turrets over "are in that section right there. That is the original section of the castle everything else was built around it." I noticed the slight discolorations of the different sections of brick.

"Fair warning," Arianna continued. "You're going to hate the classes here. You wouldn't be human if you didn't."

Somehow, I don't think any of us are human here. I have yet to meet someone who wasn't an angel from a past life. Well, everyone except the school employees. They were all human.

"Why, what's so bad about them?" I look at Arriane with her black nail polish, black eyeliner, and black bag only to come to the conclusion that she didn't seem very bookish.

"The classes here are soulless," she said. "Worse, they'll strip you of your soul. Of the eighty kids in this place, I'd say we've only got about three remaining souls." She looked up. "Unspoken for, anyway…"

That didn't sound good. "Wait, you're telling me there are only eighty kids that go here?" My last school in Dover had over 300 kids per class. So much for blending in.

"Eight classes, ten kids a pop. You get to know every body's crap pret-ty quickly," Arriane said. "And vice versa."

"I guess so," I mutter biting my lip. I know she was joking but I wonder if she would still be all smiles if she knew my backstory. The longer I can keep my past under wraps, the better.

We continue on down the hall. "And you'll want to steer clear of the hard cases."

"Hard cases?"

"The kids with the wrist band tracking devices," Arriane explains. "About a third of the student body."

"And they're the ones who-"

"You don't want to mess with. Trust me." she cut me off.

"Well what'd they do?" I asked. As much as I wanted to keep my story secret, I didn't like that Arriane was treating me as some sort of ingénue.

Whatever, those kids couldn't be much worse than what I did, right? Or could it? After all I knew next to nothing about anyone here outside of the angels that where roaming the halls. The possibilities stirred up some fear in the pit of my stomach. "Oh, you know," Arriane drawled. "Aided and abetted terrorist acts. Chopped up their parents and roasted them on a spit." Arriane turned around and winked at me. I like her she's funny. "Shut up," "I'm serious. Those psychos are under much tighter restrictions than the rest of the screw-ups here. We call them _the shackled." _

I laughed as we continued down the hall towards the dorm section of the building. I noticed Arriane's wrist had what looked like a wrist monitor on it. She noticed me looking

"Told ya, totally fucking psychos." She grinned at me wickedly.

"Come on, I'll give you the rest of the tour." As we passed by windows that overlooked the rest of the grounds Arriane pointed out different buildings on the property.

"Over here, you'll find our state-of-the-art gymnasium," stating like a tour guide. "Yes, to the untrained eye it looks like a church. It used to be. We're kind of in an architectural hand-me-down Hell here at Sword & Cross. A few years ago, some callisthenic-crazed shrink showed up ranting about overmedicated teens ruining society. He donated a shit-ton of money, so they'd convert it into a gym. Now the powers that be think we can work out our 'frustrations' in a 'more natural and productive way.'"

I groaned. I had always hated gym. I loathed it with a passion.

"Girl after my very own heart," Arriane commented. "Coach Dante is ee-vil." I had stopped walking, so I jogged to her to keep up. Sword & Cross Academy looked like it had been plopped down and abandoned in the middle of a swamp. Weeping willows dangled to the ground, kudzu and vines grew up the walls like lattice work that looked as if it had been there for hundreds of years.

"Apparently the architects got in a huge standoff over how to retrofit the style of the old castle with the new school like buildings. The upshot is we ended up with half medieval castle half school penitentiary. And no gardener," She stopped to see what I was staring at out of another set of windows.

"Oh, and there's a cemetery." She followed my line of sight. I was staring at a walled of portion of the grounds, that was sectioned of on three sides by stone. Surrounded by woods and had a big wrote iron gate with Cemetery arched above its entrance.

A thick layer of fog slowly creeping out of the gates and on to the rest of the property.

"It was built around the civil war days, so they had a place to bury the dead. Its creepy as all get-out and stinks to high heaven." She winked at me through the reflection in the glass.

"We hang out there a lot." I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Okay, it was only once. And it was only after a really big pharmapalooza." That was a word I recognized.

"Aha!" Arriane laughed. "I just saw a light go on up there. _So,_ somebody _is_ home. Well, Luce, my dear, you may have gone to boarding school parties, but you've never seen a throw-down like reform school kids do it."

"What's the difference?" I wonder because I clearly have never been to a big party at Dover.

"You'll see." Arriane turned and continued to walk down the hall and she said over her shoulder

"You'll come over tonight and hang out, okay? Promise?" I walked after her

"But I thought you said I should stay away from hard cases," I joked.

She spun around to face me. "Rule number two- don't listen to me!" Arriane laughed shaking her head.

"I'm certifiably insane!" She started jogging again and I trailed after her.

"Wait, what was rule number one?"

"Keep up!" She yells from down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**CHAPTER 3**

As we finally come around the corner on the second floor crossing in to what must be the original section of the castle, we came across an arched door way that had yet another set of stairs leading up to what looked like a separate section of the castle.

"This is where an old section of the dorms is, there are only about four or five rooms up there, they used to be the original bedrooms of the castle, they use them now as rooms for overflow of students when the regular dorms are filled. Scenes you transferred one month in to the semester this is all they had left. Don't worry there is at least one other student that's housed up there with you, so you want be all alone."

Great, because that made me feel a whole lot better.

"I'm going to leave you to get settled in and I will be back in about an hour to take you to the library to pick up your books and show you to your first class in the after-noon."

She waved and walked off. I picked up my stuff that had fallen to the floor as we were talking and made my way up the spiral staircase to my room. I finally found my room which just so happens to be at the very end of hallway and up, yet another small set of spiral stairs housed in one of the turrets. Great, I get a work out every time I have to go to class or anywhere else for that matter.

Just as I insert my key into the lock, I feel someone come up behind me. I turn around and a girl with purple hair that's cut as if it was done with the lights turned off looks at me from head to toe, as if disgusted at what she sees,

"Well if it isn't miss little Lucinda come to make a mess of things as always."

Molly, of course its Molly, who else would want to taunt and torture me for no reason.

"Do I know You?" I say trying to keep up the façade.

"No, but I certainly know You." She says as she bumps into my shoulder and walks back down the stairs.

"Ignore her, she doesn't mean anything." A girl says as she walks up just as Molly passes.

"That's Molly she's a little crazy if you know what I mean."

"Im Pennyweather but everyone calls me Penn," She reaches her hand out for a hand shake.

"And everyone calls you Luce. I thought I would come and introduce myself. My room is just down the stairs the second door on the left. Looks like where going to be roommates…somewhat." She lifts my suitcase and helps me carry it in to my room.

"I'm normally the only one who lives in this section of the house, but this year we have you and one other student housed in this section. It will be nice to have neighbors."

"You transferred here from Dover Prep in New Hampshire." Penn stated.

"How did you know that?" I asked slowly and with suspicion.

"Lucky Guess?" she shrugged.

"I'm kidding, I read your file, duh, It's a hobby." I stared at her. Maybe, I have been too hasty with my trust towards her.

"See the thing is I'm not actually crazy." She drops my suitcase on my bed.

"No offense." then sits down at the foot the bed.

"I'm the only kid at this school without a court mandate. And you might not think it but being legally sane has its advantages. For example, living in a separate wing of the school and I'm also the only kid they trust to be an office aide. Which is dumb on their part. I have access to a lot of confidential shit."

"But if you don't have to be here -?"

"When your father's the groundskeeper of the school, they kind of have to let you go for free. So…" Penn trailed off. I thought they didn't have a ground keeper.

"I know what you're thinking, that the grounds aren't exactly well kept?"

"No" I scoffed trying to play off that that was exactly what crossed my mind.

"It's, um, really nice."

"Dad died two years ago," Penn said quietly.

"They got as far as sticking me with decaying old Headmaster Udell as my legal guardian, but, uh, they never really got around to a replacement for Dad."

"I'm sorry." I don't really know how to respond to that.

"It's okay, it's actually a really good school. I like it here a lot." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're sure you're not crazy?" I teased.

"I'm kidding. I hate it here. It totally sucks." Penn stated.

"But you can't bring yourself to leave," I commuted watching her with curiosity. Penn bit her lip.

"I know it's morbid, but even if I weren't stuck with Udell, I couldn't. My dad's here." She pointed out the window at the cemetery.

"He's all I've got."

"Then I guess you got more than some other people at this school," I said while thinking about how my parent are hundreds of miles away, and could care less that I'm not under there roof anymore.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch before we got to get your books than head to class. Aren't you glad we're in the same afternoon block?" How did she know my class schedule? I laughed because I remember she read my file with my class schedule.

"When are you going to stop knowing everything about me?" We descend the stars that leads to rest of the dorms and towards the first floor of the building.

"Not in the foreseeable future, you'll learn to love it soon, I promise. I'm a very powerful friend to have." We turn and walk down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and her world she created. No copy right intended Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**Chapter 4**

Arriane met us at the door to the cafeteria.

"What'd ya think of your dorm?"

"It's little far away, but I like it, its secluded and quite."

"It won't be too bad; I think you'll actually enjoy the quite as opposed to all the chaos of the rest of the dorms." Someone bumped in to me as they were passing to walk into the room. It was Cam. I would have gone sprawling if not for his hands reaching back to steady me.

"Easy there." He shot me a sly smile and it got me thinking maybe he bumped me on purpose. But he wouldn't be that juvenile. Oh, who am I kidding it's of course he would. They finally walked across the cafeteria to find a seat and grab some food.

"Avoid the chicken-fried steak at all costs," Arriane stated as she met us and followed me into the lunch line.

"The pizzas fine, the chili's okay, and actually the borscht ain't bad. Do you like meatloaf?"

"I'm a vegetarian," Which makes finding food to eat at school all the more challenging. I looked around the cafeteria trying to spot Cam in the hopes that Daniel would be sitting next to him. No such luck it would seem.

"Where is he?" I muttered under my breath.

"Where's who?" Arriane asked.

"Uh, no one, just thinking, sorry."

"No big just don't talk to yourself to much or they really will start to think you crazy."

"Got it, no talking to myself."

"Vegetarian huh?" She Pursed her lips at me.

"Hippie parents or your own meager attempts at rebellion?"

"uh, Neither, I Just don't-"

"Like meat?" She steered my shoulders nighty degree so that she we were staring at Cam and sitting across from Cam with his back turned toward me was a boy with blond hair sticking up in all different directions. Could it be? Could that Be Daniel? My heart started beating out of my chest. He is here and he is sitting 100 yards away from me right at this moment. Arriane must have noticed me staring because she asked me.

"Now, does that go for all meat?" She sings loudly to me. "like you wouldn't sink your teeth into _him_?" I hit Arriane in the arm trying to shut her up before she drew attention to me. I looked toward Daniel to make sure he didn't hear me. I could feel the pull to him from here. It was overwhelming and all-consuming.

"Whatever," Arriane scoffed. "He's so focused on his hamburger, he wouldn't hear the call of Satan." He did look pret-ty focused on the food in front of him. Scratch that, on closer inspection he looked like someone _pretending _to be intensely focused on his food. I glanced across the table and Roland was sitting there looking straight at me. When he caught my eye he wiggled his eyebrows at me in a way that I couldn't make sense of, but it still creeped me out a little.

I turned back towards Arriane, "Why is everyone in this school so weird?"

"I'm going to try to not take offense to that." Arriane said picking up a food try and handing one to me. "And I'm going to move on to explaining the fine art of selecting a cafeteria seat. You see, you never want to sit anywhere near the- Luce, look out!"

All I did was take one step backward, but a soon as I did, I felt a rough shove of two hands on my shoulders. Immediately I knew I was going down. I tried to reach out for something in front of me, unfortunately all I could grab onto was someone else's full lunch tray. The whole thing flipped and landed all over me. I landed with a thud on the cafeteria floor a full cup of soup all over my face. When I wiped my face free of the slush to be able to see, I looked up. Molly was standing there looking like the angriest pixie I have ever seen. She barred her teeth and hissed

"If the sight of you hadn't just ruined my appetite, I'd make you buy me another lunch." I tried to get up and apologize, oh who am I kidding I'm not apologizing its Molly, she doesn't deserve an apology. But she stepped on my foot causing pain to shoot up my leg, with her steel toed boots preventing me from moving. I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain and give Molly the satisfaction.

"Why don't I just take a rain check?" the girl said.

"That's enough, Molly." Arriane said coolly. She reached down to help me up. I winced, that was gonna leave a burse in the morning. Molly squared off to Arriane and I got the feeling this was not the first time they had faced off.

"Fast friends with the newbie, I see," Molly snarled. "This is very bad behavior, A. Aren't you supposed to be on probation?"

I was taken aback, Arriane hadn't mentioned anything about probation and why would that stop her from making friends? That didn't make any sense. But apparently that was enough to make Arriane see red. The next thing I know Arriane's fist was clenched and a punch landed on Molly's right eye. Molly stumbled back but it was Arriane that caught my attention, she had started convulsing her arms thrown up and jerking in the air. It was the wrist band I realized in horror; it was sending some sort of shock through her body. I can't believe this? This was curl and unusual punishment, for sure. I watched as she convulsed on the floor.

"Arriane are you ok?"

"Terrific." She said sarcastically. "Scarred ya, did I? Aw, That's sweet. Don't worry, the shocks won't kill me," she whispered. "They only make me stronger. Anyway, it was worth it to give that cow a black eye, ya know?"

The next thing I know a school attendant is breaking us up and pulling Molly up in to an arm hold.

"Somebody better start talking," Randy barked at us. "On second thought, all three of you have detention tomorrow morning. Cemetery. Crack of dawn!" Randy looked at Molly in his arms.

"Have you chilled out yet?" Molly nodded stiffly, and Randy released her I looked down and Arriane was still shaking.

"Come on," Randy said, more softly. "Let's go turn you off." He helped her up and slowly led her out of the cafeteria.

"Crack of Dawn!" He yelled right as he left the room. Molly picked up her plate that still had a slice of meatloaf on it. She dangled it over my head and before I had time to react it landed on the top of my head. "Priceless," Molly said as she pulled out a camera. As if this couldn't get any better. "say… meat loaf." She sang as took the picture. "These will be great for my blog." "Nice hat" someone said out of the corner of my eye. Ok that was it I had had it with Molly and her attitude. This was going to end, and it was going to end now. "Look here you creature of Lucifer I don't know what I did to upset you in a past life but you gotta get over it and move the fuck on." And with that I turned and left a stunned Molly staring after me as I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have I did take from the book but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and her world she created. No copy right intended Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**CHAPTER 5**

I'm now standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom after just getting out of the fastest shower known to man, trying not to cry. This just couldn't get any better. About halfway back to my room I realized that Daniel probably saw the whole thing. And let's just say that, that is not how I wanted him to see me for the first time. And now I'm running behind to pick up my books before afternoon block. I rush to throw on some new clothes, and put my wet hair up into a knot on the top of my head, and run out the door to make it to the library.

I finally found the library after two wrong turns and walk through the set of double doors. The library was vast with two stories of wall to wall books, a wooden spiral staircase to the right leading to up to the second floor, and two Large wood tables that look to seat six lined up by the windows to the left. A fire place dominates the space giving it a warm and cozy kinda vibe, and there in the middle is an old antique desk that looks to be piled high with books for re-shelving.

"The mind is its own place. And in itself can make a hell of heaven." Someone says from behind the stack of books.

"What's that?" I say to the women with blond white hair as she stands up to hand me a book.

"Milton, Paradise Lost. Your Lucinda Price?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Miss Sophia." She informs me.

"You're in my Philosophy of Religion class. Did you come for your books?"

"Yes." I answer. She points to a stack of books and lists them off to me.

"Pre-calc, English Lit, Chemistry, Religion and History." She checks over my list just to be sure.

"Oh, you're still missing one." She says as she looks and my list of books.

"It's in special collections, would you mind?" She points to another set of large wooden double doors.

"Sure." I walk off with the book card to find my last book.

I'm searching the rows of books trying to find the one I need when I hear a tap- tap on the wood floor. I walk around the corner to see where the noise came from.

When I just pass the last set of shelves, I make out a head of messy blond hair over the back of a red wingback chair. A piece of charcoal on the floor, with a hand smudged with black suspended above, hanging over the arm of the chair. I walk around to face the front to see is who is resting there. And that's when I see him.

His eyes are closed, hair all mussed, and a sketch book in his lap. It's Daniel. As I get closer my shadow crosses his face and he stirs. He looks up at me with a startled expression on his face.

"Hi," I whisper not knowing how to introduce myself.

Not really wanting to say "oh hi. I'm Luce, your long-lost lover and oh yeah, I've been dreaming about you my whole life. What's your name?" Somehow, I don't think that would go over very well.

He abruptly gathers his things, stands up and shoves past me to leave the room. I look down and see the piece of charcoal he dropped still on the ground.

"Hay, wait you dropped this." He looks at me as if debating if he's going to retrieve it from my out stretched hand or not. Deciding on the latter he storms out of the room. Great, so in this life he's going for the evade tactic. Well we'll just see about that. I grab the book I need, and head towards my next class.

Of course, I'm late and everyone is staring at me as I barge in the door to take my seat. And when I look around the room to try and find where to sit my gaze lands on Daniel who has is hands fisted in his hair, and looks to be seriously concentrating on the sketch in front of him. I duck my head and go and sit next to Penn, who thankfully saved me a seat.

MS. Sophie continues her lecture from where she left off when I so rudely interrupted her.

"What if angels actually walked among us right now, here on Earth?" Is she for real? Is this actually the topic of discussion? I swear someone is playing tricks on me. Could they be more obvious.

"That's the story of the Fallen. Angels cast out of heaven condemned to live their lives alongside us mere mortals." From the looks of it not even half this class are 'mere mortals.' Miss. Sophia continues, clicking through a slide show of old panting's depicting the story she is telling.

"Banished, because they failed to pick a side in Lucifer's war against heaven." She turns towards the class.

"Who can tell me what the war in heaven was about?" She asks Todd who appears to have no clue.

"Good versus evil?" He responds.

"No that's too simplistic. Lucifer was Gods favorite. His brightest light. What caused him to turn from God? Anyone?" Miss. Sophia askes again.

"Because his girlfriend dumped him." Arriane mutters. Molly laughs next to her. Miss. Sophia ignores Arriane's comment. Let's stir the pot shall we.

"What happened to the other Angels?" I question, that caused everyone in the class to stop and look at one another. Miss. Sophia answered.

"Those that sided with Satan were banished to hell. Only the faithful remained in heaven. The angels that didn't choose, they were cast out. They are the Fallen. Forced to walk the Earth." She continued the lecture.

"Some of the Fallen retained their angelic nature, repented and wait for the chance to return to heaven." She clicks to the next set of slides.

"Others aligned themselves with Lucifer finding pleasure in the mischief and Chaos." Well we know which side Molly chose. I looked to the right side of the classroom and Roland had a devilish smile on his face.

"But neither group can leave this world because of one of their own. The rebel angel." Aka Daniel, I think to myself.

"He rejected both sides of the war, God and Lucifer alike, all in his pursuit of human love." Great so it's all my fault where all stuck like this. No wonder Molly hates me. I would hate me too if some girl was the reason, I was stuck pretending to be human for thousands of years.

"The other fallen angels must remain here on Earth until he chooses a side in the only war that has ever been waged." Miss Sophia says pointedly towards Daniel. I look over towards him, he is furiously sketching in his sketch book getting more agitated by the second. Gabby is trying to calm him down, but it does not appear to be working.

"The war we still see every day raging all around us. But surly you learned some of this in Sunday school?" She turns back toward me and askes. I answer her with a smirk,

"No, I didn't go to church growing up."

"Really?" Daniel lifts his head as if he's finally interested in what's being said.

"Yeah, my parents aren't really religious."

"So, you were never baptized?" Miss. Sophia asks. That got his attention and he is now staring at me with a slack jaw.

"Um, no." I answer. Todd interrupts this series of personal questions by asking,

"Is it supposed to be over, the war?" Miss. Sophia answers him, but I'm not paying attention. Daniel and I keep staring at each other, our eyes locked unable to look away. That feeling is back, the pull to be near each other, like a cable winding us closer together.

The bell rings, severing us of the connection, and Daniel pushes away from the table and storms out before anyone else has even moved. Saved by the bell, I guess. Penn aske's me what I think of the class so far, and I have a hard time clearing my head to answer. The rest of the day passes in a blur, due to the cafeteria incident Arriane decides to put a rain check on our hangout. So, the next thing I know my head is hitting my pillow, and I'm dreaming of a blond-haired boy smiling at me from under his lashes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**CHAPTER 6**

Uh, what is that noise. I hear banging on my door and look out the window. The sun isn't even up yet, what could possibly be so important to wake me at this hour. Crap, I'm supposed to be in morning detention.

That's when I remember I have Cemetery duty because of lunch yesterday. Great, another thing I can thank Molly for. I call out the door,

"just a minute!" and rush to throw on some clothes.

I have a tooth brush in my month and am hopping on one-foot, trying to put my shoes on when I open the door. Penn is standing there with a steaming cup of coffee in her outstretched hand.

"You are life saver" I say indecipherably as I walk into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste in my mouth. I throw on an oversized sweat- shirt from my half-unpacked suitcase, and walk out the door to meet the others at the cemetery gate.

By the time I reach the gates I'm out of breath. It looks like everyone is here including, a few others I didn't know were joining us. Two in particular being Daniel and Cam. The good thing is it appears that the teacher has not showed up yet, so there is that to be thankful for, I guess.

Just as the thought crossed my mind our Biology teacher walks up behind us to announce the start of morning detention.

"You're to split up in to pairs of two and pick a statue and start cleaning." explains in an uninterested manor.

"I call dibs on Luce!" Arriane yells.

"Why do you get the new girl?" Cam whines as we walk down the path towards the section of the cemetery were to clean. Great, I'm being fought over like I don't have a mind of my own, and can make decisions for myself.

"Thanks for the offer Cam but I choose Arriane, at least she's not looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

Arriane sticks her tongue out at Cam as she walks passed him to grab my hand. She leads me over to a set of graves that seem to be guarded by an avenging angel, and a set of lovers. The statue of the lovers was sensual, in the way the couple embraced. Like, they were joining after a long time apart, and could not bare to have any part of their bodies separated from the other.

It made me think of Daniel and the dreams I've been having of him lately. I immediately turn toward the avenging angel. It seems like a safer option.

"Good Choice," Arriane says as she hands me a cleaning brush to start scrubbing. The avenging angel seams menacing from this angle, all dark and brooding like. Not to mention covered in what looked to be a century's worth of dirt and grime. We got to work.

This was cruel and unusual punishment, considering all I actually did was accidentally bump into Molly. I completely hate my life right now. I vigorously start scrubbing the angels face, trying to unearth his features from under the dirt. By the time I have cleaned the statues eyes my arms are killing me.

I was defiantly not dressed for this form of manual labor. I'm getting hot under my sweat-shirt, so I decided to take it off and just where my tank top underneath. A chill runs up my spine as the cold air hits my back. That was when I remembered that I threw on my cut-out tank that showed off my back tattoo.

I had a set of intricately torn angel wings that accentuated my birthmark, two parallel lines that look like silver scars, that where on either side of my spine; in between my shoulder blades. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turn around to see Dainel with a pained expression on his face. He looks as if he was in physical pain.

"Are you ok, you don't look so good." Daniel turns from me and starts to clean the set of lovers with more vigor and gusto then he had before. Guess he didn't like what he saw. I shrugged my sholders and got back to work.

A few minutes later the sun finally decides to start poking through the foliage of trees that hang over the cemetery like a cloud, the fog from the cool morning air staring to dissipate. I looked over my shoulder and notice Daniel and Molly talking while leaning against a set of rakes.

My heart hurts. How could her be talking to her after how she treated me yesterday. I shoot a look at Arriane, who looks like she wants to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Hey," I whispered loudly to get her attention. Arriane puts her fingers to her lips indicating for me to be quiet. I walk closer to her so we can talk without being overheard.

"So... Daniel's friends with Molly?" Arriane snorts,

"No way they totally hate each other." She looks at me quizzically.

"Why'd you ask?" I point at them. They are standing there chatting without a care in the world. God, I wish I could hear their conversation.

"They look like friends to me."

"It's detention," she informs me,

"You have to pair up. Do you think Roland and Chester the Molester are friends?"

She points at Roland and Cam. They seem to be arguing over who was to clean what on a tombstone three plots over.

"Detention buddies does not equal real-life buddies. That said, I don't know what you were expecting in terms of mushy-gushy friendships here at Sword & Cross. But let me be the first to tell you, it just aint that easy. People are here because they've got baggage. I'm talking curbside-check-in, pay-the-fine-' cause-it's-over fifty-pounds kind of baggage. Get it?" I started to feel chastised.

"It was just a question." Arriane snickers at me.

"Are you always so defensive? What the hell did you do to get in here anyway?"

I so did not feel like talking about that. Maybe making friends isn't so smart after all. Unfortunately, Arriane is like a dog with a bone. She hops up down next to me,

"Ooh, tell me, tell me, tell me," she taunts. Arriane gets right in my face. The taste of fear starts to inhabit my mouth. I swallow back the bile. The last time I had relived these details was in front of a judge.

"I was with a friend one night," I paused trying to gather my thoughts.

"And something happened. There was a fire and I made it out...and he didn't." Arriane started to look board.

"Anyway, afterwards I couldn't remember the details, how it happened. What I did remember-what I told the judge, anyway- I guess they thought I was crazy." I tried to smile as if no big deal.

"Were all so misunderstood, aren't we?" Arriane says jokingly as she squeezes my shoulder as if in solidarity. She walks off to go talk to Roland leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." I state to the statue in front of me. Even though I cleared away the debris and scrubbed some of the grime away it still managed to look even dirtier than it did before. This whole project seemed pointless. I doubt anyone every comes to this place anyway. I look around and notice all the other detainees have stopped working and have wondered off.

"That's just great, I'm now all alone in a creepy ass cemetery. Just how any good horror movie starts."

I hear a rustle of leaves behind me and turn to see what's made the noise. My eyes fall on Daniel who _is _still working. He has his sleeves pushed up, and I can't help but notice his muscles straining due to the pressure he is applying the scrub brush, as he cleans away mold that has built up on the Lovers statue. I sigh and lean against my statue, and just watch him do his thing. Damn, he is one fine specimen of a man. What I wish I could do to him at this very moment.

He's always been such a hard worker.

"Probably best to stay away from him," a cold voice says from the other side of the statue. I whip around to find Molly standing in front of me.

"Who?" I ask knowing I sound stupid. Molly rolls her eyes at me,

"Just trust me when I tell you that falling for Daniel would be a very, very bad idea."

"somehow I think all manage, but thanks for your concern." "It's your life." Molly mutters as she walks away board by the conversation.

I turn back around to continue my task at hand and came face to face with Daniel, staring straight at me. He then starts _walking _straight at me. The light from the sun is casting Daniel in a halo of light. From this angle he really does look like an angel, his wings shining bright behind him. But I know it's a tick of the light. My knees grow weak anyway.

I want to pretend as if I wasn't just blatantly staring at him and play it cool, but we don't always get what we want.

"What'd she say to you?" he asks his words sharp and accusing.

"Um," I stutter, trying to stall for an answer. I crack my knuckles, a habit I do when I'm nervous. Daniel puts his hands over mine,

"I always hate it when you do that."

I pull away instinctively due to the shockwave that was coursing through our hands at our contact. I could feel my face flush. This was a fight we had, had many times in my past lives. It seems to be a habit that has stayed with me through the centuries. I knew it irked him, that's why I did it.

"Molly told me to stay away from you." He tilts his head from side to side contemplating what I just said.

"She's probably right."

I shiver at his intensity. A shadow passes over us darkening the statue, it's starting to make me nervous. I close my eyes and start to breathe deeply in and out, praying Daniel didn't think I was crazy. A panic starts rising in my chest. I want to run but can't. Knowing me I would probably get lost.

His eyes follow mine and look towards the sky,

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Trying to blow off the question.

"So, are you going to do it?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. A dare.

"What?" The word _Run _floats through my head. Daniel steps towards me. He is now standing less than a foot in front of me. I hold my breath trying to stay as still as possible, and wait. He's about to turn on his charm. He does this when he wants to get his way in an argument. It normally works but I'm not going to let it this time.

"Are you going to stay away from me," he asks with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"For now." I shrug my shoulders and take a step back. My back hits the base of the stone statue. The cold stone scraps against my back. I notice a second darker cloud descending on us. I shiver again this time so does Daniel. I hear a deep groan like something heavy, coming from behind me.

I gasp as the marble statue starts to teeter over us like a branch swaying in the wind. For a second it seems to just hover over us. We both stare at the angel and I just know it's going to come toppling down. The angels head bows slowly towards us, like it was praying- and then picks up speed as it came tumbling dawn. I feel Daniels hands wrap around my waist, tightly, as if he knows right where to put them. His other hand covers my head to block the weight of the statue as it comes towards us.

He knocks us over, with my landing on my back, with him on top of me. The breath gets knocked out of me. The statue lands next to us with a big crash, splintering to pieces around us. We are panting, nose to nose, looking at each other. I notice Daniels eyes were scared. We are pressed against each other with not a bit of space between us.

"Luce?" He whispers. As if asking if I'm all right. All I can do is nod my head in response. His eyes narrowed at me,

"What did you see?" I never get to answer.

There's a flutter of commotion as everyone comes running and Daniel abruptly gets to his feet just as Cam is helping me to stand.

"Are you okay?" he asks, running his hands over my body trying to check for scrapes and broken bones.

"I saw the statue coming down and I ran over to try to stop it, but it was already... You must have been so terrified." Somehow, I don't think terrified is the right word.

I look around trying to find Daniel but he has already walked off without a backward glance. I stare after him in shock. How could he just leave like that after everything that just happened. We almost just died, well I almost just died.

"What did you do?" yells at me.

"I don't know one minute we were standing there-" I glance around trying to collect my thoughts.

"um, working. And the next thing I knew the statue just fell over." The teacher bends down to examine the shattered angel. It has cracked in to several large pieces. She starts muttering about forces of nature and old stone.

But it's the voice that I hear from behind me that lingers with me as everyone leaves. It's Molly, just inches behind my shoulder, she whispers, "Looks like someone should start listening when I give advice." At that I walk off heading back to my room in a state of shock trying to come to terms with what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, ad or movie but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**Chapter 7:**

The rest of the day passes with no further excitement. I am now sitting in a cramped phone booth for my allotted fifteen-minute phone call with the person of my choosing. Today it would be Lexie, my best friend. The yin to my yang, the bread to my butter, ok you get it she's my person. She is the only one I can tell my secrets to.

"It's about time you called me! I was starting to get worried!" She shrieks into the phone.

"Oh hi, Luce how's it going. Oh, you know it's going great, being shipped off to parts unknown. How are you?" I reply sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you've been there twenty-four hours and you told me you were going to call me the minute you got a second alone."

"Well this _is _myfirst second alone, so yah wanna talk or nah, because I only have fifteen-minutes."

"Ok, so how are you really?" I start to tell her about my first day, and about Molly and the disaster that was the cafeteria fiasco. I tell her about detention this morning and how I almost got killed by a statue, but the entire time I'm talking to her I never mention Daniel, not once.

I don't know why but I feel like keeping Daniel to myself for a little longer.

"So, have you met any cute boys?" Of, course she would ask that. This would not be a Lexie "conversation" without the mention of boys.

"Well..." I hesitate, "there is this one guy..." Lexie gets super excited and starts firing questions at me.

"What's his name, is he cute, Of course he's cute, is he a bad boy, I bet he's..."

"Lexie!" I yell into the phone.

"Calm down... His name is Cam..." I want to say Daniel, but I don't. I trail off because just as I say his name, he walks through the door. And is walking towards me? Speak of the devil and he shall appear and all that bull-shit.

"Hey Luce, where'd you go I need details." Lexie says on the other end.

Cam looks down at his watch then up at me as he leans against the phone booth.

"I thought I signed up for the 7 o'clock call slot." I look at him trying to make sense of what he said as Lexie talks in the phone,

"Who's that, is that Cam, is he there?"

"Uh Lexie, I have to go I will uh talk to you later..."

"But wait we have to talk about Cam! Don't you dare hang up on me!" She yells into the phone as I hang up, hoping Cam didn't hear that.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know there was a wait list. It's all yours." I hand the phone to him.

"I don't want to piss anyone off."

"Oh her, she'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"BFF?" I look at him curiously.

"I have three sisters. I can practically smell the best friend vibes from here." He comes closer and leans into whisper into my ear,

"Let me guess, she wanted to know all about the school bad boys?"

"No." I responded looking him square in the eye.

"I told her there's not a single good one here."

"That's what makes it so exciting. Don't yah think?" He has a way of making standing still an art form. It was so quite I could hear the ticking of his watch. Frozen next to him, I look up and shiver. There hovering over us is a shadow, it seems to jump across the ceiling tiles like a game of hopscotch. It pools on one tile then hops to the next slowly moving towards us.

Damn. It was never a good idea to be alone with someone. Especially someone so focused on me. At least it was only hovering. That wasn't so bad. No, what was bad was the sound it was making. It sounded like metal grinding against itself, high pitch and waling.

I wish Cam would just leave, then the shadows would go away, and I cloud go back to pretending they weren't there. I _wish _Daniel was here. Just as the thought crosses my mind he walks through the set of doors. Saved by the gorgeous boy with blond hair wearing holey jeans and a cream Henley, with a leather necklace around his neck that disappears under his shirt. He doesn't look much like salvation- he has bruises under his eyes from not enough sleep and is slouched over due to a stack of library books in his arms. He looks wrecked.

His eyes are dilated, and when he glances at me and Cam they narrow. Great, what have I done to annoy him now? I was so busy worrying about Daniels reaction that I almost missed the craziest thing I had ever seen; I saw the shadow slip through the half open door; like a vacuum that had sucked up the dirt off the floor.

Daniel just nods in our direction and continues on past us.

I turn back to Cam; he is watching Daniel. He turns back to me and says more loudly than he needs to,

"I almost forgot to tell you, I'm having a party tonight after Social, in my dorm room, I would love for you to come." I notice Daniel is still within earshot. I have no idea what this Social is, but I'm supposed to meet Penn beforehand and walk over with her.

My eyes are fixed on the back of Daniels head. I know I need to answer Cam, about his party. It really wasn't that hard, but when Daniel turns around and looks at me with his piercing blue eyes, eyes that look so mournful, I don't know what to do. The phone starts ringing and Cam reach's around me to answer. He asks me,

"So, you'll be there?" Ever so slightly Daniel nods his head.

"Yes...Yes I'll be there." I shake my head to break the trance that Daniel and I are in and walk off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

This is the scene that started it all! All lyrics belong to the artists that wrote them. No copy right intended. Please review. I love feedback!

**CHAPTER 8**

I'm standing outside of Cam's room debating on if I'm going to go in or not. I turn around deciding against it, when Arriane comes up behind me.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not ditching this party, let's go." She grabs my arm, opens the door, and drags me inside.

Cams room is a double room with a connecting archway, one bed is set up as a couch. The desk has been set up as the bar area. How he managed to get beer and liquor I will never know. And through the archway, in the second room appears to be a DJ station that's equipped for karaoke.

"Luce, you made it." Cam yells at me from across the room. He walks over and hands me a cup of beer. I take it and down in two gulps.

"Thanks, how did you manage to get it past the reds?"

"I have my ways." He winks at me.

"Whatever. This is quite the set up you have here."

"I do what I can. So, make yourself comfortable. There's drinks over there, music and karaoke through there and if you want to just chill you can sit on one of the beds or the chairs."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll be back in a few." He tells me and walks off. I go over to the bar and pour myself another drink. I look around and decide to sit in the desk chair and people watch for a while. Cam comes back over and hands me a box.

"Happy early birthday present."

"How did you know. I haven't told anyone."

"A little birdie told me." I looked at him skeptically.

"Ok, so I bribed Penn and she told me. Happy seventeenth birthday."

"It's actually my nineteenth, and thanks."

"Wait, your nineteen?"

"Yeah, I started kindergarten a year late and was held back a year in elementary school due to illness. I had a heart defect and had to have a couple of surgeries." I pull the top of my tank top down a little to show him the top of one of my scars. Cam stares at me like he's trying to solve a puzzle. I look down at the box he gave me and start to open it. Inside is my cell phone. I unlock it and see that there are over fifty texts from Lexie and five missed phone calls.

"Thank You. I've been lost without my phone; it holds all my music."

"Do you sing?"

"Some, I mostly write though. Most of my lyrics are in my notes app."

"You should sing for us." He points the karaoke machine where some poor girl is butchering a Demi Lovato song.

"That would take a lot of liquid courage," I lift my cup to take a drink.

I look up and Daniel walks through the door, the minute he's inside Gabby is all over him, hugging and hanging off of him like a monkey. I roll my eyes and look away. Cam gets up to greet him and pulls him over to the corner and they start having an animated conversation. Cam points at me, and Daniel looks my way.

I'm starting to get agitated with the both of them. I get up from the chair to find the bathroom. Luckily it becomes vacant and I slip inside and lock the door.

I stare at myself in the mirror contemplating my life. I'm so tired of all the secrets and lies surrounding my life. I just want answers. I wash my hands and leave the room.

I text Lexie that I have my phone back. When I look up I see Daniel sitting on the bed with Gabby in his lap. I'm sick of this, of him flirting with others and then acting like I'm the plague. Let's have some fun shall we. I walk over to Cam and steal the drink in his hand and down it.

"You wanted to hear me sing. Then all sing." I storm off towards the karaoke machine. I cue up "I'm Not an Angel" by Halestorm and let it rip. Let's see what they make of this.

You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way  
You saw all the signs  
But you let it go  
You closed your eyes  
I should of told you to leave  
'Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees  
Begging me

I'll tear you down  
I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
To fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

Hate being that wall  
That you hit when you feel like you gave it all  
I keep taking the blame  
When we both know that I'll never change

I'll tear you down  
I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
To fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo  
But that disappeared when I had my first taste  
And fell from grace  
It left me in this place  
I'm starting to think maybe you like it

I'll tear you down  
I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
To fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel

I'm not an angel [Repeat: x4]

I give the song everything I have. Pouring my heart out in front of the ten or so people in the room. As I'm finishing the song, I find Daniel in the crowd and stair him down. I sing the last two versus just to him. When the song ends, I give the mic to the next person and storm past Daniel not breaking eye contact. He grabs my hand to turn me in front of him, I break his hold and turn back towards the door. I walk out leaving every angel and human in the room staring after me.

Thursday classes pass with no further excitement. It's now after dinner and I'm heading to the pool, to do some laps and try to get out of my head for a little while. I change in to my swim suite and leave the locker room. I go over to the deep end and dive in. I just finish my second set of laps and am catching my breath when I hear water splashing from behind me. I look over and see a figure coming out of the water through the steam. They surface and I see that its Daniel. Looks like we had the same idea. He stands up and water drips down his chest.

We look at each other and he wades over to me. I can't stop staring, he looks seriously hot. As he comes closer, I notice the necklace that's around his neck. I recognize it from one of my memories. I can't believe he still has it. I thought it would have burned. I reach my hand out and lightly hold it up in my hand trying to study it. He looks down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say lost in thought.

"I just can't get past it. The feeling that I know you."

He denies it, "Haven't we been through this?"

"Yeah but...I don't believe you. There is something between us and you feel it to, don't you?"

"All right look, I should have just told you the truth... Look I realize I haven't um been very warm towards you and um.."

I interrupt him, "you've been a real dick."

"Yeah but believe me you've got to know it's not because of anything you've done. See theirs this girl..."

"Gabby."

"What...no, not Gabby, someone else. Another girl, I guess you could say I'm not with her anymore, but I still love her. What I'm trying to say is..."

"You're a mess and I'm better off without you?"

"Something like that."

"It's not that simple. You can't tell someone how to feel."

"Yeah, I wish things could be different." He ducks under the water and swims off.

"Hey don't go." I call after him but he's already half way down the lane. He's doing a butterfly stroke and when his arms circle around the water arcs out of the pool and it looks like he has wings, how fitting. I can't deal with anything else today. I finish up my laps and make the mile-long hike back to my room. There I take a shower, change into my pajamas and write in my journal about my latest encounters with Daniel. Then work on my lyrics for a while before finally turning out the light to go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better a day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**CHAPTER 9**

Its finally Friday. I am so ready for this week to be over. As I finish getting ready for classes, I get a flash on my phone. Its Lexie, she has been texting me back and forth about a boy she met at school. I ignore it for now, grab my backpack and head to class. My first two classes pass in a blur and now I'm headed to gym. We're learning fencing today. Great, another thing for me to fail at. I change into my fencing gear with the help of Penn in the locker room. She hands me my helmet.

"Have you ever fenced before?"

"Does it look like I've ever fenced before, you just had to help me get into my suit. I will be lucky if I don't fall on my ass within the first three seconds."

"Well good luck then." We go and sit in the corner trying not to be noticed. Coach Dante walks in and starts barking orders. After we have learned the proper stance and blocking techniques, he splits us up into two teams and we are to spar against someone on the opposing team.

"Penn, Todd, you're up." They stand together, bow and walk to opposite sides of the floor. They turn and face the other and slowly start to advance back towards each other. Penn strikes first, Todd blocks and the sounds of metal swords clanking fills the air. As the clashing continues, I start to see visons flash before my eyes in snippets. It feels like I'm recalling a memory. I have never had one while conscious before. It's an older life, it's at night, only a bonfire for light. Were in battle, fighting with swords. Daniel is trying to protect me while at the same time fighting for his life. I seem to be a good fighter; I take out two men with quick secession. My back hits Daniel and he grabs onto my arm. We look at each other.

"Lucy, I love you."

"I know I love..."

"Lucy, look out!" We switch sides, one of the men swings at me and I arch back and his blade just misses my head. I right myself and block his next swing with my own. I faint left and he goes right we go back and forth for two more swings and right as I go to block, he stabs me right in the chest. I fall.

"Lucy no!" Daniel yells but it's not his voice, its Penns.

"Luce, Luce!" I snap out of my trance and the room comes back into focus.

"Where did you go, we have been calling your name for like a minute. You're up."

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. Who am up against?"

"Daniel." Of course. I get up from my spot on the floor. I stand in front of Daniel. We bow at each other then move to opposite sides of the floor. We face each other and start to advance towards one another. I swing first, Daniel faints left and avoids the blade. He swings at me and I block him. We move towards his side of the room as we swing and block each other. Daniel then gets the upper hand and starts pushing me back towards my side getting more aggressive as he swings. I do the same maneuver I did in my vision and duck back just as he swings at my head. I then advance on him. Our swings get faster and faster till I lose my ground and he hit's me right in the chest. The flash of when I got struck in my vison comes back and I fall to the ground. Daniel is on the ground hovering over me, trying to get my attention.

"Luce, Luce, are you all right." He asks me franticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my footing, I'm ok."

"Good." He gets up and storms off. The teacher gets everyone's attention.

"Time is almost up. Everyone, go and change back into your clothes. Class is dismissed." I walk with Penn back to the lockers.

"What was that back there, I thought you said you had never fenced before."

"I don't know, it was like instinct. My body just took over." I see Daniel walk past through the window. Penn looks after me.

"You got it bad, don't you?"

"Whatever, let's go before we miss lunch. I'm starving."

"Let's hope there's something edible today."

Its afternoon block with Miss. Sophia and today we are having class in the library. Were all scattered around the main room in front of the fire place. I was lucky and snagged one of the red wing back chairs. Penn was on the floor at my feet and Daniel and the other fallen where sitting at the tables by the windows. Miss. Sophia is standing in front of a book stand with what appears to be a very old book on it.

"Last time we were discussing how it was lucifer's pride that led to the fall." She flips through the book trying to find a specific passage.

"Who can translate?" Miss. Sophia starts speaking in Latin.

When she finishes, she looks around the room for someone to answer.

"Anyone?"

I whisper under my breath, "It was pride that turned angels into devils." Where did that come from. I can't speak or read Latin. Yet I knew what she was saying.

"What was that Luce?"

"It is humanity that makes men as angels. It was pride that turned them into devils." I answer her. Ok how did I know that.

Miss. Sophia chuckles, "We have a Latin scholar in our midst."

"No, I never, um...It was just a guess." Everyone is staring at me again.

Miss. Sophia continues, "So how does that relate to the rebel angel? Wasn't it his pride, his stubborn pursuit of love over God that led to the Fallen being trapped on earth?" Arriane scoffs at the question.

"Arriane?"

"I'm tired of listening to you twist these religious fables to fit your own beliefs." She slams her hands down on the table and starts yelling at Miss. Sophia.

"You tell this story of yours as if love was a choice."

"I don't care for your tone." Miss. Sophia reprimands.

"Maybe your just pisssed the rebel angel chose the wrong girl."

"Get out." Miss. Sophia point to the door.

"Gladly." Arriane starts to collect her things.

"I'd rather burn in hell for all eternity than have to listen to one more second of your pious self-satisfied ravings." Arriane storms out of the room.

Miss. Sophia continues the lecture without further incident.

"That was kind of awesome." Penn starts talking as we leave the class room.

Todd chimes in, "Yeah do you think she'll get suspended?"

Penn Scoffs, "I doubt she even gets detention. Those kids get away with everything." I start to make sure I have my things as we leave.

"Hey, I, Um, forgot my sweater. I'll catch up with you guys." I head back towards the library. I walk back inside and hear Miss. Sophia whispering to someone. I walk towards the stairs and notice the drawing Daniel was working on earlier in the trash can. I bend down and slowly grab it out of the bin.

"Listen to me. You have got to keep your eye on Cam."

I hear Daniel whisper back to her, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe that statue was an accident. She's in danger." Great their talking about me.

"I saw him lurking around that statue just before you got there. I think he tampered with it."

"Why would he do that?"

That makes no sense. Why would Cam try to kill me?

"You heard. She isn't baptized." Miss. Sophia states.

Is that why I'm remembering? Because I'm not baptized?

"She needs our protection she's..." I inch closer trying to hear better and the floor squeaks giving me away. Daniel leans over the rail and stares down at me.

"Sorry, I just... I forgot my sweater." I go and grab it from the chair and hurry out of the room.

I head towards the fountain in the courtyard. As I'm walking I uncrumple the piece of paper I retrieved from the trash. It's a drawing of me, from one of my lives in Paris. It was of one of the memories I had when I was 13, the one where we were at the pastry shop. I was walking down a coble stone street. It's depicted just like in my dream. As I'm studding it, it's as if it comes to life, I can hear the horses neighing in the background and the sound of the wagon wheels rolling over the coble stone as is moves down the road. The smell of lavender fresh in the air. I sit on the ledge of the fountain, just enjoying the memory as it flashes through my mind.

"Hey, Luce?" I turn and see Daniel come towards me.

"What? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just thought maybe we could walk together." He wants to walk with me? This is new. I get up from my spot.

"Oh. Sure." He comes up beside me and I quickly put the drawing away.

"What were you working on in class today?"

"Oh, Nothing. Its uh...sort of a graphic novel." That's his reason. He can do better than that.

"What kind of story?"

"I guess you could call it a romance."

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know how it ends?"

"No, not yet. I'm sort of stuck, to be honest." Aren't we all?

"Well, let's hear it. Tell me your story."

"No, no I don't think that's a good idea."

"No? Maybe I could help you with the ending."

He looks at me like he's not sure if I'm being genuine.

"Okay." He hesitates. "It's about this boy and this girl and they love each other more than anything, but they can never be together." He's talking about us.

I find a bench under one of the trees and sit down. He sits in the opposite direction so were facing each other. He avoids eye contact and looks out towards the rest of the garden.

"Why?" I want him to tell me the story. I need him to talk to me about it. In his own words, in his perspective.

"Because there's this curse. Every eighteen years they meet and they fall in love and just when they're happiest, the girl dies."

Oh, Daniel. I can't imagine what this has been like for him.

"So, it's a tragedy?" He chuckles sarcastically. I want to know more about what happened to him.

"What happens to the boy?

"He waits. He doesn't age or change. He remains in love. Years pass and eventually she returns."

"The same girl?" He looks at me.

"She's changed. She has a new name, new family. She has no memory of him, but he knows it's her. It's her soul reincarnated."

"And they fall in love." I state. He pauses as if he doesn't want to answer. He turns away.

"Always... I mean, each time its slightly different. There are infinite versions, but the end is always the same. But then all it takes is a kiss... and she's gone." His voice falters.

"Who put the curse on them?"

"It was the devil himself." He looks at me then turns away again.

"He was jealous of their love, so he tried to break it."

"There has to be something they can do, right?" Please say there's something. This has to end.

He scoffs, "He's tried everything. He tires looking for her. Then tries to avoid her. Tries to run away from the inevitable heartbreak. But the curse always finds a way, no matter what."

We can't keep going on like this. There has to be a way.

"The girl in your story. Is... is it the girl you mentioned at the pool, the one you said you loved." I hesitate to ask him. I pull out the picture of me.

He tries to shrug it off, "Ok you got me. It's um...I was using you for her current incarnation. This is meant to be Paris, In, uh," I cut him off.

"1723." He looks at me with shock.

"How did you?...Never mind, It's stupid." It's not stupid I want to know.

"Why me?" My voice cracks.

"Because your beautiful." He whispers as if it's obvious. He looks into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He turns away from me again.

"Tell me about this place. Have you been there before?" I hold up the picture.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I'm going to tell him. I want him to know.

"I've never traveled before. I've never left the country. But I know there's a café just off to the right and I know it smells like lavender after it rains. And I know the old man who runs the flower shop, he's kind to his dog but cruel to his wife and I know these things because I've been there. And I've been there with you."

"Oh, Luce come on." He gets up from where he's sitting

"Don't." I stand and move in front of him. "Don't tell me that I'm crazy."

"Luce, it's a drawing, all right. It's a story, that's all."

"Your lying." I yell at him. I just told him that I remember him and he's trying to shrug it off like it doesn't matter.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. I'm sorry."

"You know what Daniel, screw you." I shove him in the chest. "Screw you, Cam and all the others. I'm tired of all the lies and the secrets. I'm done." I grab my bag violently off the ground and storm back to the school. I'm so over it. I never notice that my journal falls out of my bag.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

This is the scene that started it all! All lyrics belong to the artists that wrote them. No copy right intended. Please review. I love feedback!

**CHAPTER 10 **

I've changed in to a tank top and shorts, and am lying on my bed listing to my hard rock playlist wallowing in my own self misery. I shouldn't have reacted like that but I just couldn't help it. I was just so angry. There was a knock on my door. It's probably Penn checking on me. I get up to answer.

"Look, I'm fine Penn I just..." I stop speaking, Daniel is standing in the archway of my room.

"What do you want?" I turn my back on him and plop back down on my bed. He walks into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"You know, don't you?"

"Know What?" He holds up my journal.

"What I am... What we are, Cam and the rest of us."

"Am I included in that list or am I something else... considering I don't have wings."

"Wait, so you know that you're an...?" Did he actually read any of it?

"An angel, Yes Daniel I know what I am. I also know what we are to each other. What we have been for so many centuries." He pulls out my desk chair and slowly sits down, running his hands through his hair.

"How, after all this time, how do you..." he trails off looking up at me.

"I don't know. I have been dreaming of you, our lives together for as long as I can remember. But I just recently figured out they were real, that you were real." I point at the book.

"That's what the journal was for. A way for me to document what I was dreaming. I knew you were here when I saw Cam in the office. I was going to tell you, but you acted like an ass. I see you were going for the avoid tactic this time. How'ed that turn out for you?"

"Not well it seems." He starts playing with the locket around his neck.

"You gave that to me." I point at it standing up to walk over to him.

"In Paris. I believe I was having my portrait takin." I say in a French accent as I walk over to him and straddle his lap. I run my fingers through his hair as he looks up at me.

"If I'm not mistaken, you proposed to me that night."

"I did, but you also died that night, all that was left was the locket. That death was exceptionally hard."

"That was the furthest we ever got, the longest life I had. Or at least that I can remember."

"Sometimes we couldn't even touch." He lifts my hand to his lips.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem in this life."

"No, it doesn't." He tickles my sides.

"Are you going to keep talking, or kiss me already."

"Option two please." He whispers and cups my face between his hands and leans into me. Finally, our lips touch and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I can't stop touching him, feeling him. Being able to put my hands on him. I run my hands up and down his chest.

Daniel grabs my hands and removes them from his chest but still holds them in our laps.

"Luce we still need to be careful. We don't know why you can remember or why you're not dead yet. I don't want to chance it and have you burst into flames on me because we take it too far."

"Fine." I huff.

"Will you at least stay and hold me. I don't want to be apart right now."

"Yes, but why don't we go to my room, its bigger plus it has a queen bed as opposed to your small twin."

"Ok, let me just grab a change of clothes for in the morning. Do you think we will get caught?"

"I doubt it. I have an in with one of the teachers."

"Who?" I walk over to my dresser and pull out an outfit for the next day.

"Miss. Sophia, she's one of us."

"Miss. Sophia's an angel?" I walk into my bathroom to collect my toiletries.

"Yes, why do you think she knows so much about the revolt."

"That makes sense I guess." I walk out of the bathroom towards the door.

"I'm ready, let's go." He stands up and heads towards me to grab my hand. We leave my room and head to his. I'm getting ready to walk down the stairs when he pulls on my arm.

"It's this way." He points further down the corridor.

"You have been down the hall this whole time?"

"Yeah, I changed rooms once I knew you were here. I had to be close to you. If I couldn't be near you when you were awake, I wanted to at least be close to you, when you were sleeping."

"Daniel..." he looks back at me. I drop my bag to the floor and rush to put my arms around him and hug him.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too." He squeezes me back.

"Let's get inside." We reach his door and he escort's me inside. His room definitely looks more lived in than mine. His bedside lamps are on, illuminating the space. He has his easel set up by the window with a stool beside. He has drawings tacked on the walls all over the place. Some of landscapes, some of faces, but mostly they are of me.

"I'm just going to change, make yourself at home." He leaves me and walks into the bathroom. I hear the water from the tap turn on. I set my bag down beside the dresser and walk over to the easel to see what he's working on. It's a close up of my face. He seems to be working on my eyes because he has scraps of paper all around the drawing of just eyes. My eyes it seems.

"I can never get your eyes right." He startles me as he walks back into the room and comes up behind me. He puts his arms around me and I lean my back into his chest.

"No matter how different you look in each life I can always tell it's you by your eyes. You always have the same eyes. The most vivid blue I have ever seen with little gold flecks speckled throughout."

I turn in his arms to face him.

"And your eyes are emerald green, and perfect just like you."

"Come, its late, let's go to bed." We climb into his bed, I curl up to his side, lay my head on his chest and intertwine my legs with his. He looks down at me.

"Are you comfortable?" He smirks at me.

"Yes." I stick my tongue out at him. He kisses my forehead.

"Good night my love." He whispers.

"Good night, love you" I murmur already half asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

Sorry for not posting for a while. I started a new job and my schedule is all changed around. My life is a little crazy right now. I'm still writing it's just unfortunately going to take me a little longer to get the chapters out. So please stick with me. Hope you like it and give feedback!

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

**CHAPTER 11**

I am awoken the next morning to the sound of papers rustling. I look at the clock and see the time, its 6 AM on a Saturday. I'm going back to sleep. I roll over and realize I'm not in my bed. That's when I remember I'm in Daniels room. We made up last night. I look over and see him at his easel working on what seems to be a new drawing.

"Daniel what are you doing it's too early, come back to bed?" He gets up of the stool, walks over and sits on my side of the bed. He reaches up and moves a strand of hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd draw you instead."

"You know that's kinda creepy."

"I can't help that I find you fascinating. Go back to sleep, I'll try to be quieter."

"Ok." I roll back over and close my eyes.

I finally get up at a more reasonable hour. I'm stretching as Daniel emerges from the bathroom fresh from a shower, wearing nothing but a towel. I could get used to this.

"Good morning." He walks over to me, and I smile up at him.

"Good morning." I sigh as he bends down towards me. He gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Is this now a more reasonable time to be awake?"

"Yes. I'm most defiantly not a morning person." I look up and down his bare chest a spot one last water droplet run down his stomach and disappear beneath his towel.

"You better put some clothes on before I can't help myself, and do something well both regret."

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself, and be good." He walks back into the bathroom to change clothes.

"Then stop tempting me." I yell after him as he closes the door. I Get up and change clothes as well. I'm standing in front of the dresser mirror putting my hair in a messy braid when Daniel walks back out.

"Hey, can we not...tell the others about us, about my memories just yet. I want to stay in our bubble a little while longer. Please?"

"Sure," He wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me into him. "I kinda like having you all to myself. We Should head down to breakfast before it's all gone, because _someone _wanted to sleep in." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well I'm sorry. It's Saturday and I wanted to sleep in."

"Fine let's go." He reaches for my hand and we leave the room together. Once we reach the main level, I pull my hand from his.

"Remember I don't want them to know. I'm going to go sit with Penn. You go sit with Cam and I will see you later."

"I love you." He calls after me.

"Shh..." I turn towards him, wink and head into the cafeteria. He is going to be the death of me I swear.

I go and grab some food and pull up a seat beside Penn and Todd.

"Hey, where were you last night? You never came down to dinner."

"I wasn't feeling very good so I stayed in and worked on my writing then went to sleep."

"Oh, well I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, I just need some sleep. I'm all good now." I look over a few tables and spot Daniel sitting with Cam and the rest of the gang. He looks up and spots me staring at him. He gives me a small smile and I shake my head at him to stop. Penn must notice because she pokes me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Did something happen between you two?" I scoff.

"No, we just talked for a few minutes and buried the hatchet. We are now friends... I guess... I don't know it doesn't matter. So, what did I miss while I was hauled up in my room last night?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Not much, I was just doing some research for that project Miss. Sophia assigned to us."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. I haven't even come up with a topic yet."

"Don't worry we can brainstorm later and come up with something. Which reminds me, can we go to the library this evening? I want to look something up but I want to do it when no one is around."

"Sure? But why when no one's around."

"So, I came across this book in the library the other day. It says it was written by a Daniel Grigori, and I was like there's no way it's our Daniel Grigori, but I looked in the back flap and there was a picture. Luce it looked just like him, but the book was written in 1860. I mean they could be related but the resemblance was uncanny they could be twins. I wanted to find out more."

"Uh, sure...yeah...Ok." This is not good, what am I going to do? I have to keep her from finding out about us. Right? I mean on one hand it would be nice to have someone to talk to about all this, but on the other hand what is she doesn't take it well and freaks out. Maybe I'll see what she finds and see how she reacts and go from there. Yeah, that will work, I hope.

We finish breakfast and I tell Penn I will meet her and Todd later to brainstorm before we go to the library, and walk out to the garden to do some writing in my journal. I'm just finishing up my recall of my last dream when Cam comes around the corner and sits in the chair opposite me. I close my journal quickly and put it back in my bag.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, it's nothing just jotting down some ideas for a new song. What can I do for you?"

"I was wanting to know if I could take you out this evening?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" Is he kidding me?

"Yeah, so will you...go on a date with me?"

"Cam your nice and all but... I'm just not interested. I'm sorry." I get up from the table and grab my stuff to leave.

"It's him isn't it. It's always him..." He clinches his fist in frustration.

"My god Luce, if you only knew what would happen. He's not good for you. He will ruin you Luce."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Daniel...I'm talking about Daniel." Crap, I have to figure out how to defuse this situation and fast, he looks like he's going to explode.

"Cam... This has nothing to do with Daniel. I have barely even talked to him." I move towards him grab his hands in mine and hold them between us and look up into his eyes. "This is about me, every person I get close to ends up hurt or worse. I'm sorry I just can't." I turn to leave but he stops me. He grabs my face and kisses me.

"Choose me." He whispers when he finally stops. I push him away from me.

"Cam what the hell!"

Luce, I'm sorry...I shouldn't..."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. I told you no. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." With that I walk off in the direction of my room. I look up at the castle as I'm walking and spot Daniel looking down at me through the window. He shakes his head and turns and walks away. Great, he probably saw everything. Just another problem I have to deal with, and this morning was going so well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.

Some of the conversations the characters have, I did take from the book, but I put my own spin on it. This is a Fan fiction to honor Lauren and the world she created. No copy right intended. Never going to be published.

I know there will be errors. I do not have anyone editing my story. Long story short the person I had quiet. If you would like to edit my story, please PM me or send me to someone who would. It would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own the rights to Fallen. All rights and characters belong to Lauren Kate.

Sorry for the long wait. With my new job I have not had time to write, and on top of that I have had writers block. This is not my favorite chapter it took me forever to write, but I hope you like it. Enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 12**

I knock on Daniel's door and get no response. Well tough, he's going to hear me out even if I have to knock down his door to do it. I try the door knob and it turns, that's a good sign. I hope.

"Daniel?" I open the door slowly and peak around it, trying gage his mood.

"What do you want Luce? I'm busy."

"Don't do that. Don't act like this is my fault. I don't know how much you saw, but you know I would never kiss Cam intentionally. I would never do that to you."

"Didn't look like that to me."

"Did you not see where I pushed him away. I don't have feelings for him. He kissed me and I stopped him, end of story. Now you can sit here pouting or you kiss me and make me forget all about it. Your choice."

He gets up from his spot by the easel, storms over to me and grabs my face.

"Your mine." He kisses me with a passion and force I have never seen from him before. He only stops when we are both gasping for breath, our chests touching due to the force of our breathing.

"Better?" I look up him and brush his hair out of his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should not have acted like that. It's just he knows how much you mean to me, and to see him kiss you like that. I got angry and I took it out on the wrong person. Please forgive me?

"Your forgiven, just next time talk to me ok?

"I will... Now what do you want to do now that were alone again?" He goes and sits at the end of his bed and pulls me in front of him.

"I can't stay for long, I have to go meet Penn, she's supposed to help me brainstorm ideas for our religions class project. Oh, and we have a little bit of a problem. Apparently, you wrote a book in 1860, and it just so happens we have a copy in the library. And Penn found it. Daniel, your picture is on the back cover. What were you thinking?"

"I completely forgot about that. Miss. Sophia must have added it to the book collection when she came here."

"Yeah well, what are we going to do about it now? Penn is not going to let it go. Were supposed to sneak into the library tonight to do more research on you."

"Let her, she won't find much. There's not that much out there. I don't really have a digital presence. I have done pretty well at staying under the radar."

"If you say so." He gets up kisses me on my brow and resumes his spot at the easel. Soon he is lost in his drawing. I grab my journal and pen out of my bag and lay on my stomach at the foot of the bed, feet in the air, facing him and start to write in my journal. It's nice being able to just _be _with him. Not having to do anything but just enjoy being in each other's presence. You could say it's almost normal. Well, as normal as two cursed angels can be. Next thing I know it's around five in the evening and I have to go meet Penn. I get up from my spot and walk over to Daniel.

"I have to go, but I will try to be back before it gets too late."

"Ok, just be careful and don't get caught."

"Who me? Never." He kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss him back

"See you later." And I leave closing the door behind me.

I just finished having dinner with Penn and Todd and we were now headed to the library to do our perspective research. The hall was quite because everyone was either in the cafeteria or in their room due to "lights out" being called in the next 30 minutes. Penn pulled out a key and unlocked the large double wood doors that separate the library from the rest of the hall.

We make our way through the front room with the fireplace and through the second set of doors into the back section of the library. Penn turns on one of the desk lights and turns on one of the computers. I settle myself in one of the chairs at a big wooden table that's set in the middle of the room. I pull out my notebook and try to collect my thought and start to write out an outline for my research paper.

An hour has passed and I'm still struggling to come up with a topic and decide to take a break. I walk over to Penn to let her know I'm going exploring.

"Hey, while you're walking around can you find this book for me? It's in the restricted section." She points behind me, then hands me a paper with the book location.

"Yeah, sure no problem. Any luck locating any info on Daniel?"

"No, it's weird, I can find info on him but I can't find anything further back then 10 years ago. It's like he doesn't exist."

"That's odd, but maybe he just didn't have an internet presence till ten years ago." I'm really hoping she buys that or else were screwed.

"I'm going to go find this book and clear my head. I'll be back in a few." I walk off toward the restricted section.

I'm running my fingers along the spines of the books that are lined up neatly on the shelves. By now I have kinda gotten lost between the rows of books. Oh well, I could use a little bit of solitude for a moment. As I'm walking through the history section, I notice one book has a piece of paper sticking out of the top. I pull the book from its slot on the shelf and slide down till I'm sitting on the floor, back against the shelf. I open the book up to the page with the paper, but it's not actually a piece of paper but a photograph of a painting. Upon closer inspection I notice that the painting is actually a portrait. The portrait is of me. I turn the photo over and on the back its states in a feminine script. _Lucinda D, Lady to Marie Antoinette. Commissioned by a Daniel G. in France 1775. _He had it finished, even after I was gone, he sill had it made.

I was 16, I had been a lady of the Queen for over a year, When Daniel had walked into court addressing Her Majesty as if they were close friends. He had glanced around the room, when his eyes fell on me standing of to the side. I was taken with him from the start. Three months later we were betrothed, and he had my portrait commissioned as an early birthday present and wedding gift. 'To remember you always' he said when I asked why he was having it made. He knew I would not make it to my birthday.

A drop of water landed on the page. I hadn't realized I was crying. I look up at the ceiling trying to control my breathing. The air smells like smoke. I look to the right and noticed smoke was rolling towards me in waves.

I get up as fast as I can and am running back through the maze of shelfs when books start falling towards me. I throw my arms over my head hoping to block them when the shelf crashes and knocks me to the ground. I'm pinned under the heavy wooden shelfs. I tried to move them but they wouldn't budge. Something wet was starting to run down my face. I wiped my hand against my face and it came back smeared with blood. I must have hit my head as I fell.

I was starting to get dizzy from breathing in the smoke and the gash to my head. I was slowly losing consciousness. I looked back towards the smoke and saw a blurry gold light coming at me. Looks like we were wrong. I wasn't supposed to service in this life. Would I even come back?

"What about Daniel?" I whispered as the world turned to black around me.


End file.
